


you're gonna wanna be my best friend

by williamschofield (orphan_account)



Series: smplive [1]
Category: SMP live, SMPLive
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, close friendship bitch!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/williamschofield
Summary: where travis and cooper haven't seen each other in a long time (in travis' opinion, at least)edit: don't take this as romantic in any way or ill break your kneecaps they are FRIENDS as they SHOULD BE WRITTEN, NOT with nsfw fics of them fukin





	you're gonna wanna be my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T SLASH
> 
> they don't want to be shipped so i respect them so y'all should too
> 
> the title's so bad im sorry
> 
> also finally,, dedicated to my fav discord server i love u all

travis hugged cooper tightly, not wanting to let go.

"hey, it's just been a few days."

"which have been _boring_ without you!" travis refuses to let go, so cooper sighs, pulling him with him upstairs. "you were gone for a whole week! and it was really lonely without my best friend to talk to."

"aw, travis, you're gonna make me act soft." cooper smiles, and travis gives a laugh as they enter his bedroom, the door shutting behind them as they collapse on the bed.

it's silent in the room, the comfortable silence filling it. they're beside each other on the bed, cooper sitting against the headboard and travis with his arms wrapped around him, laying beside him.

"i did miss you, though." travis speaks up after a few minutes, and cooper looks down. "it's lonely without a best friend here."

"didn't you have carson?" cooper asks, confused.

"yeah, but he wasn't my bestest friend!"

"aw, you love me."

"no homo, dude!"

**Author's Note:**

> uwu friendship babey!!!
> 
> my smplive blog is @travisandcooper following for my crackheadness!!


End file.
